The Morning After
by MisikaChan
Summary: This is sequel to 'The Silence And The Ruckus' and i don't think you'll get some parts if you haven't read it. warning and pairings inside


So this is sequel to 'The Silence And The Ruckus'. i wqas planning just a small drable but it turned out way longer than intended. that is why i'm posting it so late. so forgive me =^_^=  
**Warnings:** yaoi/shonen-ai, some swearings, smut and that probably it.  
**Pairings:** the prequel was pure 1827 but this will have some XanxuSqualo

* * *

"Good morning." Tsuna said with a forced cheerfulness as he entered the room, trying to forget about the uncomfortable feeling in his backside.

He woke up around eight o'clock and after fully becoming aware of his surroundings and more snuggling to the warm body of his precious Kyoya, he rose and went bathroom, intending to have short but refreshing shower.

But his intentions were cut short by none other then his lover himself. Said lover smirked a little when he heard Tsuna yelp from surprise. Normally he would scold the shorter man that he shouldn't let his guard down, especially not in shower; naked, wet and completely edible. Of course he wouldn't say it like that but right now he was still half-asleep and half-fascinated by the afore-mentioned naked and wet body in front of him, hence the surprise attack.

Attack that consisted of slowly winding both of his hand around Tsuna's waist, one resting on his hip and the other slowly tracing up the muscles of the perfect abdomen that quivered slightly underneath his soft touches. Tsuna leaned back into the man behind him and closed his eyes when Hibari started softly kissing his neck. When the man turned him around he immediately latched onto the soft lips and snaked his hands around Hibari's neck for support while he pushed his tongue into that hot and welcoming mouth. In the back of his slightly hazy mind he registered hands that this time rested on his hips, but then become completely aware of one stray finger between his cheeks. He pulled back and stared at his guardian with a little frown.

"Nuh-uh. If you do it again, I might limp and as Xanxus said yesterday, I have a meeting." Tsuna said in a way that resembled mother scolding a little child. That mother would probably run or at least start crying from the force of Hibari's frown (see? Not even glare), but Tsuna didn't even blink. He was obviously used to it. He just smirked.

"Kyoya~, I wouldn't have guessed that you're so _horny_." The glare was definitely there now.

"What do I do with you, huh?" Tsuna's face was _shining_ with mischief. "Oh~, I think I know how to help you." Now it was shining with _deviousness_.

He smirked and slowly sunk to his knees, all the while looking Hibari straight in the eyes and let his hands rest on hips that were barely inches from his face, together with something that was becoming rather stiff. While giggling like some a school girl that got new set of make-up and letting his breath ghost against the sensitive flesh, Tsuna looked up into the gray eyes that watched his every move like a predator does with his prey and then he slowly leaned forward kissing the tip before licking softly all the way to the base.

He grinned slightly feeling and partly seeing the muscles tense, but chose to not to tease Hibari anymore, rather taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Knowing how to get a good response, he slowly, took more and more of the Kyoya's manhood into his mouth, sucking and licking it with his tongue.

When he heard Hibari moan, he pulled back and gave the hard stuff long, sloppy lick. He blinked in surprise when he felt one warm and wet hand grab his hair hard enough that it even hurt a little. He looked up, into the face of his glaring lover, even if the effect was lost because of the slight flushing of his cheeks.

"What did I said about teasing?" and that was how he was reminded that even if his lover loved and cared about him, he was still Hibari Kyoya. When he was pulled up, his mouth was suddenly busy with a demanding tongue. After a moment he broke away again, when he felt hands in places that they shouldn't be right now. He wanted to protest but his arguments died down when he saw Hibari's face. Face full of lust, need and love (even if Hibari himself didn't know he was showing it.). His resolution to say 'no' weakened even more when the man began grinding against him, Tsuna's own back pushed against the cold and slightly wet tiles of shower. Shivers from the cold and pleasure ran down his spine when he felt his nipples being pinched roughly.

"K-Kyoya…" trying to get the man's attention was rather hard, when he couldn't even think straight. "I re-really shouldn't … I will look like a fo-ah-fool if I-" he didn't get to say more when Kyoya kissed him again, demanding full attention. Tsuna felt his hair on his crown being pulled, making him tilt his head up instinctively. Hibari took the opportunity to bite and kiss the pale, now exposed neck. His hand in the other man's hair tightened the grip, but then loosened up a little, when he felt Tsuna wince. While he continued to kiss the wet flesh, his other hand wondered down, touching his nipple on the way to his member.

The guardian smirked when he heard his boss moan loudly and he straightened up to kiss him deeply one more time. But his attention wasn't fully in the hot body next to him; part of his mind was occupied by an inner argument; pondering whether proceed with things and screw his lover hard against the wall of the bathroom, or if he should be good and let him go. His mind went blank for a moment when he felt Tsuna's hips buck, causing delicious friction.

"You know what?" Tsuna asked in breathy voice.

"Hn?"

"Screw meeting." Even if Hibari was slightly surprised, he quickly took the lube that was near the shower gel and all that stuff. In the end, it wasn't their first time doing it in shower, and seeing that Tsuna wasn't that masochistic, he kept the bottle near. He opened it and when he got some of it on his fingers; he circled the entrance before plunging in deep, adding second and third finger, hastily stretching Tsuna.

"Sorry." Hibari whispered as Tsuna grunted a little with discomfort.

"It's okay. But looks like I-I was right … you are _so_ horny, Kyoya-aaah!" the shorter man moaned loudly as his lover managed to stimulate his prostate. Hibari just choose to ignore the teasing, while he coated his hard manhood in more lube. He then looked at the man underneath him. Even if he got on his nerves, Hibari knew all too well, that he couldn't hate him. The sight of the flushed face, wet body and some whimpering of his name pulled him out of his musing. He leaned down and kissed Tsuna, forcing his tongue deep. The cloud guardian positioned himself and then thrust into him.

"Kyo-ya." Tsuna gasped out when he pulled back from the kiss. He shut his eyes quickly, while he put his legs around Kyoya's waist. The sensation cursing through his body made him moan and whimper. His grip on the hair of Kyoya's crown was tight when he started kissing the neck before him. But his mind was becoming hazier and hazier, when his member finally got some needed attention. He could feel that he was closer and closer, and he didn't want anything more than finally find his release. From the jerky moves Hibari was doing, he could tell that he wasn't alone, but all his thoughts flew out of his head, when the other managed to hit his prostate. With two more thrusts, he came hard and their stomachs, Hibari following him immediately after.

"I can't believe this actually happened." Tsuna said, still a little breathily after a while. They were now sitting in each other arms, leaning against the wall and letting the warm water wash over them.

"You do realize that _you_ said I could continue, right?" Hibari said with a small smirk on his lips.

"And what was I supposed to do with you being so …" Tsuna paused, seemingly struggling with his words, but smiled a little when he found what he was looking for, "so horny, Kyoya." He laughed when he felt more than heard his lover growl.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Now, come on, I'm getting hungry."

And that's how Tsuna found himself greeting his friend inside the dining-room, with a sore back. Normally when he had time to sleep, the pain wasn't that bad, but this time it wasn't good. But he tried his best to act normal, when he noticed Xanxus was there too, looking slightly grumpier. _'Wonder what happened?'_ he thought, but his musing was cut when he sat down and the pain made itself known again. Gokudera apparently noticed his discomfort, because he shot him concerned look. Not wanting to make him worry about something that wasn't too important he smiled reassuringly at him.

A loud snort told him that his right-hand wasn't the only one who noticed. Tsuna turned around with scowl planted on his face and saw a grinning Varia leader, who didn't look that unhappy, now that he got someone to tease.

"Looks like you were too horny to not let yourself be fucked huh, brat?" he said loudly. Tsuna's scowl just deepened, but in the corner of his eye saw Squalo stiffen a little. "Honestly, you are fucking leader and yet you'll open your legs like a little slut." He started laughing when he heard Hibari, who was sitting next to Tsuna, growl lowly, but dangerously. The Vongola boss silenced Gokudera with a stare, when his fiercely loyal friend was about to shout at Xanxus, who dared to insult his beloved tenth. "You should go and not let 'no' stop you, woman." He barked another laugh but stopped, when he heard Squalo snort. Xanxus gave him a hard glare that the swordsman graciously ignored.

"I hope you weren't overly sadistic yesterday." Tsuna said, smile on his face as if the older man haven't insulted him at all. Xanxus's face showed a little surprise at the sudden change in the conversation before he managed to hide it. He wasn't the only one surprised; even Squalo paused with his spoon full of cereals mid-way to his mouth.

"What? Worried about your little twerps?" Tsuna grinned at the question; he was obviously hoping for it.

"No, but we don't want you to be grumpy when Squalo kicks you out of the bed." He answered with a sweet smile that turned into impressive smirk when Xanxus nearly choked. And by the way Squalo grinned, even if he was a little red in face, and Xanxus glared at his long-haired subordinate, Tsuna continued.

"Or is it already too late~?"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed ^_^

forgive me about Tsuna's OOC-ness but i just love him when he's being sarcastic or sadistic or ... i think you get the idea. So this should be it. :)

Review??


End file.
